Everything Changes
by Gloriar1981
Summary: After the Cullen's leave Bella starts to change in more ways then one. Stuck some where in between human and vampire alone and confused who will she turn to next, how will she cope with the changes in herself. Cullen's have left all wolves have phased Bella hasn't found out about the wolves yet.
1. Changes

**Summary:**

After the Cullen's leave Bella starts to change in more ways then one. Stuck some where in between human and vampire alone and confused who will she turn to next,how will she cope with the changes in herself. **Cullen's have left all wolves have phased Bella hasn't found out about the wolves yet.**

_**Side note: This is my first fan fiction please be gentle, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**_

**Chapter 1: Changes**

**Bella:**

It's been a week since Sam Uley found me lying in a puddle freezing in the middle of the forest. I haven't been able to sleep or eat properly since then. Surprisingly my mind was the only thing that was clear it was like it expanded to hold more information, processing everything that has happened since I met the Cullens. And of course after they left. My mind was full of questions but it wasn't the self loathing questions that I had dwelled on in the hours after _he _left me in the forest. No, it was about the changes I could feel in my body and in my mind, but I knew that already it had started way before today. It was the day I woke up in the hospital with Edward sitting beside me. I felt a little stronger more resilient almost as if I had been given a boost of some kind. It was nothing you could tell by just looking at me. My outer appearance hadn't changed with the exception of a few broken bones and some scrapes; it was more of something that I felt. I didn't say anything about it to Edward or anyone for that matter it was instinctual to look the other way as if nothing had changed or it was only a figment of my imagination. I had after all just been thrashed by a psychotic vampire enjoying a game of … I don't even know, nor do I want to think about that short time in my life anymore. Unfortunately it seems that the events of that day and after where meant to torture me further and all because of Edward _fucking _Cullen. Not just him all of them with there phony smiles and overjoyed attitudes (well not all of them) pretending as if they cared, acting like I was apart of their family. Alice with her Bella Barbie, Emmet with his dimples and brotherly smile, Esme and Carlisle with their parental advice and last but not least Edward with his crooked smile and I Love Yous (Jasper and Rosalie are the only two that never put fake smiles on their faces for anyone). I was nothing more than a distraction from their eternity. Another game to pass the time, what was it he said; _"He was tired of pretending to be something he wasn't". _It's not like I didn't know it was coming I felt the change in myself but more importantly I felt the change in Edward when I woke up in that hospital bed.

He looked at me differently touched me differently even talked to me differently if you can call what we did as talking after the accident in Phoenix. We mainly hung out in school (where we couldn't talk as much if at all) or he would watch me sleep at night in my room. Maybe he already sensed the changes in me, maybe he knew something was different and he did not like it. It would explain a lot of how I felt towards him and much more his behavior towards me when we returned to Forks. So here I am sitting in my room a week after I was found in the forest thinking about how my life had become so altered by simply taking a seat next to the wrong person (vampire) in a small town high school. This was kind of off putting in itself because why would vampires that have all of eternity spend their lives going from high school to high school over and over again. Now that I think about it there are a lot of thing about and with the Cullens that just weren't right. Well I'm done dwelling on the past because there is nothing I can do about it but there is definitely something changing within me and I am a lot stronger for it. Getting off my bed and heading to the bathroom to have a shower before I begin my day my mind still at war with itself but the one thing that I can't help but think is it's time for a change. A new stronger Bella, I mean my life isn't over just because of this and I am only 18, I have plenty of time to figure everything out and move forward. Stepping under the hot stream of water pour down on me I thought about what I was going to do today I couldn't help marveling over how my skin. It seemed a bit harder today then it did last night or the day before for that matter. I also couldn't help but to think that wasn't the only change to occur within the last few weeks. Not only was my skin harder, not as hard as a vampires, their skin is as hard as stone my skin still had a layer of softness along with the stone feeling underneath almost a mixture of the two. But my sense of smell, taste even touch had improved by an exceptional amount. Not to mention I was eating and sleeping a lot less but still managed to look as healthy as a horse. My body seems to not need as much rest anymore. Also most of my scars have disappeared with exception of the bite mark on my wrist, which is a lot cooler than the rest of my skin. My hair is not only longer but fuller. I also feel like I have gained an inch or two in height. Now that I am thinking about everything it has to be the bite mark that brought about all these improvements, I just feel so different. Powerful even. I wonder if I will continue to change or if this is it, my heart still beats and I don't feel any pain or thirst for that matter. Its 3 months since the accident/attack have I been changing into a vampire slowly all this time. Questions and more questions, which is all that kept circling my mind with no answers in sight. Rinsing off and climbing out of the shower, grabbing a towel to dry myself I couldn't help but wonder what a fool I have been since moving here. I mean not only with my relationships or lack there of, I put the Cullens above everything and everyone and now that they are gone I have no one. Wrapping the towel around me I headed to my room to dress for the day. Shaking my head at the crazy thoughts still warred in my mind.

Standing in front of my mirror looking at my reflex ion I see that there are a many of subtle changes in my appearance my skin is still as pale as ever, but it is my eyes that pop out at you. They were still the chocolate brown they always were however they had a thin ring of deep red rimmed around the pupil. It was a little off putting to say the least but nothing to noticeable to the human eye. It kind of blended in and gave my usual dull brown eyes some depth that they didn't have before.

Rummaging through my closet for something to wear I decided that it might be a good idea to visit the meadow. It would be good to finally put an end to that chapter of my life and begin the next what ever this is with a clean slate. It's funny how I don't miss him anymore and what is even more odd is how it took me less then a week to get over him I thought I was in love and he/them were my forever, I was definitely devastated in the hours after being abandoned by the family I had once wished to be my own. But maybe just maybe it wasn't them that I loved but the idea of them, the idea of having a family being apart of something. Never one to have much of a family myself while I was growing up. I mean I have Renee and Charlie and I love them both so very much but we have never really been a family. Renee is too much of a free spirit to settle down and Charlie is just… "Charlie" not that it's a bad thing. With these thoughts in mind I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and white thermal shirt put on my boots and headed downstairs to grab a cup of coffee before I began my journey to the meadow to replace but not erase the memories I once had with Edward. Maybe I could still make some happy memories of my own there, after all it will give me some time to think about my next move and understand the changes that have occurred in my life and in my body in such a small amount of time. But one thing is for certain after today there will be no looking back. Because I am Bella Swan and I am stronger than I was before.

**Next chapter: The meadow and meeting/demise of Laurent.**


	2. Hidden Strength

_**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers **_

**Chapter 2: Hidden Strength**

**Bella:**

I packed my backpack with a compass, map, water and something to munch. Nothing heavy just a sandwich and of course my trusty copy of Wuthering Heights, grabbing my jacket from the hall and headed out the front door. Locking up and stepping out of my house into the chilled morning air inhaling the earthy tone of last nights rain and something else it smelled rather sweet and spicy. It was quiet alluring, in a dangerous sort of way. I shook my head to rid my mind of thoughts of following the scent into the forest and headed to my truck instead.

As I hopped in to set out for my trip to the meadow and hopefully a brighter future, I couldn't help feeling like there was a terrible storm heading my way. The hairs on my arms and on my neck were standing at attention with the adrenalin charge that was coursing through my system. Twenty minutes later found me sitting in the cab of my truck at a familiar dead end. Sucking in a breathe and gathering my courage I picked up my bag opened my door hopped out and headed to the rear of my truck to spread out my map to begin planning out the root I would take.

Knowing that there was no guarantee that I would find it on my first go! Carefully trailing a line across my map thanking the last year of working a Mrs. Newton's sporting goods store for any of my navigational skills, I finished up put the map away pulled out my compass and head into the dense forest. Walking through the woods wasn't a scary as it once was it almost felt like I was home. The smell the trees, the small animal burrowing into their homes beneath the ground, bugs scampering across the ground I could hear it all and it was truly amazing. I could hear it all, things I couldn't hear or see before it was like the forest was coming to life or just that I could finally see and hear it as it came alive.

Hopping over a broken tree trunk effortlessly I decide to test myself a little to see how fast and strong I am. Taking off in what can only be considered a light sprint to a cheetah I enjoyed the win blowing around me I could definitely get used to this. Coming to a stop I decided to test my strength next, remembering what Edward once showed me the first time we went into the forest behind the school I tried to uproot a tree. It was a medium sized tree; I figured I didn't want to start off to easy well shit on that idea because I could only partially uproot it. Well at least I knew my limitation, stronger than a human but not quiet as strong as a vampire I wonder if I have any of their disadvantages.

I didn't feel like there was any thirst or that I had any blood lust, so I took that as a good sign. Another five minutes trek through forest I found myself standing on the outer rim of a perfectly circular meadow. It looked completely different no longer was it covered in wild flowers and lush forest grass it looked almost desolate and reminded me of an old western town complete with tumble weeds. I couldn't help but to snort at the picture that came to mind. I really don't know what I was expecting but this was not it, the meadow didn't feel special anymore I didn't feel anything funny thing is it didn't even bother me that it felt empty.

It was actually quiet peaceful. Wondering over to the center of the meadow I pulled my backpack off and placed it on the ground. Next I removed my jacket and laid it out so that I could sit on it; the ground was still a little damp. Sitting down and pulling out my bottle of water I was startled from my thoughts by a rustling sound from the bushes on the other side of the clearing. At that moment a figure stepped out from the shadows. Many things went through my mind at that second the first was shock, then surprise, finally a small trickle of fear tore up my spine. For standing in front of me not fifty feet from where I stood was non other than Laurent. Laurent, I said as calmly as I could when facing a red eyes vampire, wait red eyes I thought he was heading to Alaska to stay with the Denali's. Laurent was apart of James's coven the first time we crossed paths granted he was not in on the hunt (the hunt for my blood that is). But that didn't mean we are all buddy and friendly plus the fact that he is sporting dark red eyes doesn't make me feel anymore comfortable with the situation I now find myself in. Clearing my throat of the lump that suddenly appeared I voiced my question. "Laurent, I thought you where entertaining the vegetarian life style in Alaska?"

"You're right" he stated "I did go to Alaska, but I find a little something different every now and then really soothes the palette."

I was in the area checking on someone for a friend and couldn't help realizing that the Cullen place is deserted and you out here wondering the forest alone… Laurent waited with a curious expression on his face. "They left" I stated with an impassive demeanor. "Hmm, I'm surprised they left without you, weren't you the family pet?" His eyes were innocent but the sneer on his lips and the way he said pet really made the hair on the back of my neck stand at attention. His demeanor was anything but innocent and I didn't miss how he mentioned that he was here to check up on someone. I smiled wryly at him "I'm no ones pet" was my only response. Raising an eyebrow at him and coping his intimidating stance almost mockingly. "Who are you in Forks looking for?" I asked hoping it wasn't me but I just new that it was. "Ah, you see Bella, Victoria wasn't too happy with the destruction of her mate at the hands of your mate." "My mate?" was the stupid response that came to my lips followed by a bubble of laughter. He faltered in the step that he was about to take cocked his head and stared at me with an incredulous expression. I just kept on laughing until a small tears fell down my cheek, wiping them away and standing straight again I put as much venom into my voice as I could _"He is not my fucking mate!" _he looked almost taken aback by my statement but a moment later he response "Be that as it may Victoria has a bone to pick with you literally." You're actually in luck that it was me that found you. "Really and why's that?" I asked all the while my heart slowing down to a steady pace as I watched him stalk towards me. Which in itself was weird shouldn't I have adrenaline coursing through my veins, shouldn't I be scared I didn't feel any of that though all I felt was anger. Here I was again dealing with shit that I shouldn't have to, he promised it would be as if he never existed but all I get is constant reminders. I just couldn't escape my past and now I have a psychotic vampire after me who is hell bent on revenge and a thirsty vampire standing now thirty feet away. "What Victoria has planned for you Bella…is beyond torture, I on the other will be very quick you won't even feel a thing" he said while taking a few more steps toward. My anger was overcoming me all I could see was red and before he could take another step I was zipping behind him at top speed grabbing him by both arms while placing my knee into his back and pulling with as much force as I could. Tossing his useless limbs to the ground behind me I did not miss the shocked and pained expression that passed over his face before he planted it into dirt. Rolling over and hopping back up like a jack-in-the-box staring at me with that same expression still tattooed across his face I couldn't help the small chuckle that left my lips. "Ah you look so surprised" I taunted. "But your human I can smell the blood pumping from here" was his shocked reply. "Not quiet" was all I said before I charged towards him once more faking right jumping straight into air landing behind him. Placing one of my hands on his back and the other grabbing onto his hair. With as much strength as I possessed I jerked him in two separate directions trying to decapitate him. It took me two tries with him trying to kick at me with his legs. Luckily I thought to remove his arms while I still had the advantage of surprise. Tossing his head to the ground and moving in to remove his legs as quickly as possible from his headless and armless body. I soon had him disassembled and spread out in front of me thinking about what I was going to do with the body. I had to burn the pieces and fast he was already starting to wiggle and move around trying to reassemble. I didn't need him putting himself back together and coming after me I still had another psycho vamp after me. I also didn't have a lighter to light his ass up with, now would be a good time to invest in a Zippo.

**Next Chapter: Through the wolves eyes. Their POV through the pack mind plus Paul's first look at Bella.**

**Reviews are much appreciated as well as an ideas or input. I'm also looking for a beta so if any1 is interested…..**


	3. Watching the Swan

_**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers **_

_**Beta'd by: Maria Vilson**_

**Chapter 3: Watching the Swan**

**Sam POV**

It's eleven in the morning and I'm just starting my shift with Jared, phasing in to get updated on the morning's events, if there were any! It has been pretty quiet lately with the Cullens leaving. Not that there ever really was much excitement; if it wasn't for the coven of blood suckers moving so close to us we would have never phased in the first place. Quil and Jacob were on the morning patrol, which appeared to be just as eventful as the last.

Maybe I should relax with the patrol schedule now that there is no threat near? We have enough wolves now that we should be able to just have one wolf for a few hour intervals. With a pack of ten we could probably manage something. I'll talk to my Beta, Jake, about it later.

Listening in on my brothers thoughts, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the image of Quil chasing a squirrel through the forest and then running head first into a tree while the squirrel escaped up the same tree. It rated right up there next to him chasing his tail. If anyone could make you laugh it was Quil, the jokester of the bunch. Jake is more the sunny guy perpetually smiling, Jared is serious and the voice of reason, Paul is the angry warrior, and Seth is like a mini Jake (being younger and all)- if that's even possible considering the kid stands 6'3 being the second shortest of the bunch- next to his sister Leah at 6'0 with an attitude to match. Then there is Embry who is the shy, quiet type, the twins Collin and Brady who are the same age as Seth but have a lot more energy. They are always getting to some kind of trouble. Maybe it's a twin thing!

Anyway, here it is Saturday morning and I'm running through the forest on the North side of the border while Jared runs the South taking over for Jake, when I catch a sickly sweet stench that burns my nose. Tilting my head back, I send out the warning howl that will have the rest of my pack phase in. I put my nose to the ground, trying to determine which direction the stench was coming from while the last of my brothers phased in.

**Seth: **H_ey boss what's up?_

**Collin/Brady: **_S'up guys…?_

**Paul: **_What's going on I was just about to get my morning wood taken care of! (Flashing us a picture of some nameless chick he no doubt brought home from some seedy bar.)_

**Paul: **_Hey, I resent that. She has a name. It's Janie, no Jamie, no wait it's Jasmine. Whatever, it's some shit like that!_

**Sam:** _Get your head out of the gutter, no one wants to see that shit!_

**Leah: **_I second that… so what going on?_

**Quil: **_Speak for yourself!_

**Jared: **_Chuckling in the background…_

**Jacob**: _Sam where are you we are on our way (that's why Jake is my Beta. Always the level-headed one)._

**Sam: **_Just north of the treaty line. (I ran the scenery and scent that I picked up through my mind so that the others could start heading in my direction.) _

**Embry: **_Hey did anyone happen to catch the fresh human scent that is also headed in the direction of the leech stench?_

**Paul POV:**

Putting our noses to the ground, sure enough, there was an underlying scent of cherry blossom, wild flower, and something else that smelt almost like honey. Judging by the aroma it was definitely a human female; it was almost hypnotizing in the way it called to me.

I shook my head to get that shit out, trying to get back into the game. What was a girl doing in the middle of the forest all alone? And, gauging by the trails, they did not come together. As soon as we were all in close enough range to one another, we slowed down almost coming to a halt. Creeping through the thick underbrush, we could hear voices talking. It sounded like a female and a male having a conversation.

I started moving closer to the opening up ahead to get a better view of what was going on. Sure enough, there in the center of a clearing stood a blood sucker _chatting _with a small pale faced female; from our angle I couldn't see her face. She had her back to us; and, from her casual stance she did not seem at all scared of the predator before her. If anything, she seemed calm, almost too calm like she knew this leech.

I heard Sam tell the pack to spread out as quietly as possible around the edge of the clearing, creating a barrier between the woods and the leech. As we all got into place we got a better look at the pale face. She stood about 5'5 with long thick mahogany hair that went down her back like waves, her skin was flawless, and even from this distance I could see that she had a killer body. I couldn't see her face completely, as her long hair acted like a curtain and cover most of it.

Tuning into the conversation this chick was having with leech I caught the tail end of what the blood sucker was saying: "_is deserted and you out here wandering the forest alone…". Oh fuck no_, this leech was about to make lunch out of this pale face. Yet, she still stood there talking with him as if she did not have a care in the world. Through the mind link I heard Jacob say that it was Bella Swan, the Chief of the Forks Police Department's daughter. So, this is the chick that dated one of the Cullen leeches; sick bitch has no sense of self-preservation. They left and here she is in the middle of the woods searching for the next available monster. Typical.

**Jake: **_Come on man, you don't know that she knew what they are._

**Paul: **_Bullshit, Black! You can't tell me that she couldn't tell she was fuckin an icy stone dick? (Snickers were heard throughout the pack mind…)_

**Jake: **_All I'm saying is that I kinda knew the girl growing up, and she was always so shy and timid; almost fragile._

**Paul: **_Whatever Jake, all I'm saying is she knew something wasn't right with that __**"family" **__of leeches!_

**Sam: **_Ok guy's, knock it off! We got shit to deal with right now so pay a- fuckin –ttention!_

Snapping our attention back to scene ahead of us, we looked on as this girl broke out into a hysterical laugh complete with tears and all. Was she crazy or something? Suddenly, she stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes and said with so much venom I felt the hate pouring through each word _"He is not my fucking mate!" _What the fuck was that about! This little girl definitely has some fire in her. But, it also pointed to the obvious. I love to be right! She did know just what the fuck she was talking to. Either she has a set of brass balls or she has a death wish. Personally, I think it's the second of the two. Throughout the whole conversation I couldn't help but notice how the leech was slowly creeping closer to the girl; and, by her mocking pose it seemed that she too was aware of this fact. Yet she held her ground; and, I could not sense any fear or anxiety coming from her, only anticipation. What was going on?

The leech didn't seem to notice that the girl wasn't shying away; he was too caught up in the lunch buffet standing before him. He looked a bit amused and a lot thirsty, judging by the way he kept smelling the air inching ever closer to the girl as they continued to chat like old friends. He had to be at least thirty feet away from her now.

"_Sam why are we just standing here while Bell-….." _Before Jake was able to even finish that thought we watched in silent shock as Bella sped behind the leech and ripped his fucking arms off, tossing them to the ground as if they were nothing but paper weights. Again I thought, _"What the fuck_" and I wasn't the only one. Each one of my pack mates had the same thought running through their minds. Then, we heard the leech say it wasn't possible because she was human and he could smell her blood. I had to laugh cause the image in front of us was comical; the leech standing with no arms, and this small human girl glaring him down. I bet you any money if he could shit his pants; he would right now.

Then Bella was on him again, even quicker than before, twisting into the air and pulling off his head. She quickly moved in and removed his legs. It was the hottest shit I've ever seen; she was like some lethal femme fatal. I was already picturing her in different situations all leathered up and dangerous. Next thing I know, she has the leeches corpse spread out before her and she saying something about investing in a Zippo… this shit couldn't get any more entertaining.

**Sam POV:**

Watching this pale faced human girl dismantle the leech like she was taking apart a jigsaw puzzle was definitely shocking. I can honestly say that I was surprised by what I had just witnessed, as well as all of my pack, with the exception of Paul. He was a cross between turned on and entertained, but then again, when doesn't the guy think with his dick? I turned back to the girl, Bella Swan; the Police Chief's daughter, the same girl who dated a Cullen leech (who Jacob described as fragile not fifteen minutes ago). She just tore apart some random leech and was now looking around and mumbling to herself about Zippos. Snapping out of my réverée and focusing on the pack, I told Embry and Quil to resume patrols along the border while Seth, Leah and the twins were to head back my house in La Push. After hearing the disappointed grumbles from my pack mates about wanting to stay and meet Bella, I turned to Jake since he knew Bella better than the rest of us. I told him to phase out so we could go see just what the fuck that was all about and whether or not she is a threat to our tribe. Jared and Paul were to stay close by in wolf form just in case.

**Next Chapter: Meeting Bella**

_**So that was a brief view through the wolf mind, the next chapter will be the face to face and an invite to meet the pack formally.**_

_**I would like to send my Thanks to everyone who posted a review….. So thank you**_


	4. Meeting Bella

_**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Beta'd by: Maria Vilson**_

**Chapter 4: Meeting Bella**

**Bella POV:**

Standing in the clearing looking down at the broken vampire before me, I weighed my options. I could gather up the pieces and head back to my truck, take him home, and burn him in my back yard; or, I can bury the pieces taking only the head and destroying it, and then come back later with a lighter to finish him off. Yeah, like that wouldn't be weird…walking around with a head. So here I was still debating what to do, when I heard a throat clearing from behind me. This shit really needed to stop! Couldn't I have a moment to myself?

Whirling around, I came face to face with two very large Native American men, who by the way, only had basketball shorts covering them. No shirts or shoes, how strange. Not only that, but I think I know one of them. He looks a bit different, much larger of course, but I would never forget that face. The face I spent countless summers with, Jacob Black. I opened my mouth to say something, almost forgetting about the vamp corpse wiggling around at my feet, when I was cut off by a deep voice from the huge man standing next to Jake. _**"Bella Swan, my name is Sam Uley, and I would like to ask you how you were capable of ripping apart a leech when you are so obviously human?" **_he stated while sniffing the air. What? Oh! He must call them leeches…weird, butkind of funny_. _The "leech" was currently trying to put himself back together. _**"I would like to know how you know about them, when you are obviously human?"**_was my witty retort.

But, something told me he wasn't; neither of them were as human as I thought they were. I turned to Jacob, who was just standing there appraising me as though I was some new alien toy. Raising one eye brow, I gave him the once over. Is that really Jake?He had changed so much; it had only been about a year since I had last seen him. Standing before me was not the same kid from last year, he was at least a foot taller than me, and muscles- my gods were there muscles- everywhere. _**"You know steroids are bad for you, don't you,"**_ I stated trying to avoid the original question about Mr. Wiggles at our feet.

Neither one of them made a move to speak; they just stood there staring at me. I took a deep breath to steady myself and come up with something to say to these two, inhaling something that smelled distinctively wild, like a dog, maybe. Sniffing again, trying to determine exactly what it was I was smelling and where it was coming from, I decided it smelled more like a wolf and it was definitely radiating off the two giants in front of me. These two definitely weren't normal. But then again, neither was I.

Taking a small a step back, just in case they decided that I am Enemy Number One, I asked again; _**"What are you guys and why are you in the middle of the forest half**__**naked?"**_ They stared at each other for a moment, as if coming to some silent agreement. Then, Jake spoke: _**"Bella we know what the Cullens are, just as we know that you used to date one of them."**__**We also know that it is not possible for a human to tear them apart, so I'll ask again what exactly are you?"**_

Ok, if they know all this then what are they? Thinking back to my time with the Cullens, I remembered Carlisle once mentioning a treaty with a Quileute wolf pack the first time they were in forks over seventy years ago. They couldn't be the same ones, considering I've known Jake since we were both in diapers. Could the pack still exist, or is this a new pack? Well that did explain their animal aroma. _**"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours,"**_was my sly response complete with shit eating grin. _**"But first would either of you happen to have a lighter, I have some junk to burn." **_They both did a double take, as if they too had forgotten about Mr. Wiggles. Sam quickly produced a lighter from his shorts pocket and tossed it over to me; it seems like they, too, were weary of the situation we now found ourselves in. I stacked the limbs up into a nice little pile and set them ablaze without ever taking my eyes off Sam and Jacob.

Once I had the fire going and the pieces of Laurent were already starting to turn to ash, I looked back at Sam. _**"Look, it's a long complicated story, and I really don't want to get into it all right now, so I'll give you the short version**_**. **_**I was attacked and bitten by a friend of Mr. Wiggles here about three months ago."**_After saying that, I saw both Jake and Sam's bodies tense up as they began sniffing the air again and staring at me like some sort of puzzle. _**"That's not possible I can hear your heart beating and you don't smell like one of them. There is more to this story and I would like to hear the whole thing,"**_Sam stated. Didn't he just see my conversation with sparkle nuts over there? Maybe he didn't! _**"Yes, you're right, there is a lot more; but, as I just said, I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours.**__**Listen I'm not a danger to you or anyone else for that matter, well unless you attack me first that is! So, if you aren't going to say anything else or try and attack me, I gotta get home to start dinner for Charlie."**_

I started to walk around the two frozen giants and headed towards the tree line. Just before I reached the trees, a huge ass wolf jumped out from the bushes blocking my path. It was the biggest beast I have ever seen, it had to be the size of a bear (or maybe even bigger as I have never seen a bear up close). It had a thick silvery coat; but, its most expressive feature was its grey eyes that seemed to hold so much intelligence. Yup, I was right. These men aren't men at all, and this "wolf" standing in front of me (that I was 99 percent sure was another Quileute man) was growling menacingly as it watched my retreating footsteps.

Taking two steps back, and turning to look in Sam's direction while maintaining my peripheral view of the wolf, I said _**"Are you going to call your dog off or am supposed to go through him?"**_They were blinking at me like they just now realized that I was done with the conversation, and had walked away. I repeated, _**"The dog…are you going to ask him to move so I can get home?" **_I pointed at the wolf that was now oddly quiet and staring at me, almost like he could see through me, into my soul. The look in the beast's eyes was one of hunger, but not the type of hunger I was accustomed too. It looked like he wanted to strip me naked and fuck me on the forest floor with the once over he was giving me. Eww! I am so not in to bestiality! Even though I say I'm not into it, I feel something for this animal before me. I just know he has to be a man under the fur, or I hope so, at least. I want to run my fingers through his fur and see if it is as soft as it looks.

Shaking my head, I concentrated on tuning in to Sam once more. Sam's response shocked me out of my thoughts. _**"Do you think you could come to La Push tomorrow, so that we may speak more about what is going on? Perhaps we could meet with rest of the pack at Jakes house at ten in the morning?"**_The rest of the pack; there's more of these huge man-wolves? Just exactly how many of these "things" are there? Just my luck, the vamps leave only to leave me to the wolves. I stood there shifting my weight from foot to foot uncomfortably while I contemplated my options. On one hand they have been nothing but respectful, if not a little intimidating; but, I'm not sure if I want to be stuck in a house with who knows how many of these beasts. On the other hand, I didn't think that they would leave me alone until they got some answers; and, quite frankly, I wanted some answers too.

Nodding my acceptance, I turned back to the wolf in my way and asked Sam yet again if he was going to move him. He really looked like he did not want me to go anywhere. _**"Paul move out of the way,"**_ Sam said and watched as this Paul looked towards the two men still standing next to the now dead fire and whimpered. Then he growled menacingly. I took another step back as I heard Sam say something under his breath that sounded like _**"Oh shit this can't be happening."**_Uh-ok? What can't be happening? Never mind I don't want to know. I already have a whole lot of other shit on my plate. Shaking my head again and preparing to take off running towards my truck if I had too, I heard Sam assuring the Paul-wolf that he will see me tomorrow. Hmm, I wonder what that is all about? Well, I guess I will find out tomorrow. The Paul-wolf slowly moved out of my way, keeping his big grey eyes on me the entire time. It should have been giving me an eerie feeling, but I found myself not wanting to leave him either.

**Paul Pov:**

Sitting in the bushes, listening and watching the conversation between my Alpha and the pale face, I couldn't help replaying the scene that we all just witnessed. This small pale faced girl just shredded the fuck out of that leech and I was so fucking hard just watching her do it. On top of that, her smell was like nothing I've ever smelled before. It was both euphoric and relaxing all at the same time. She smelled like home. After watching her light the leech on fire and listening to her tell Sam about being bitten I was on high alert. She's a leech, but she doesn't smell like one. I listened in again as she explained that she isn't a danger to anyone, and how she has to go prepare dinner for her father. She calmly started to walk away from them. My brothers seem to have frozen in place, because neither of them were making a move to stop her as she walked towards my hidden spot in the woods.

Not knowing whether I should stop her or not, and judging by Jared's thoughts from the other side of the clearing, the general idea was not to let her leave until she explained. Jumping out of the bushes and growling menacingly at her, I couldn't help but get a better look at the fine piece of ass in front of me. Damn! She looked even better up close, and her smell just wrapped itself all around me. I gave her a thorough eye fucking, and ended my stare down at her face. I was caught off guard by her eyes. They were the deepest chocolate brown, with a slight ring of red around the pupil that would have been invisible to the human eye. They were the strangest, most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. But it wasn't that, it was what those eyes held for me. I could see everything in her eyes, everything that has ever held me to this earth, everything I have ever wanted, I could now see in her. _**"Oh shit I imprinted!"**_, and not just on anyone. I just imprinted on the fucking leech lover herself! For all we know she is a leech now too.

I could hear the other wolves that were phased laughing in my mind and I let out another feral growl. This shit could not be happening! Just this morning I was getting my dick sucked by some random slut, and now I'm imprinted to the leech lover/possible leech. Fuck my life! Damn that hurts; every time I call her a name, my fucking chest burns. Shit, I can't even say or think bad shit about her. I hear Quil thinking about how he would be more than happy to take Bella off my hands if I didn't want her. Fucking idiot is going to make me break more than his nose this time if he doesn't keep his fucking mouth closed. Bringing my attention back to my Bella, I hear her ask Sam if he can call off his dog**. "**_**Oh no baby, I'm your dog now."**_

Listening to Sam invite her to Jake's house, I couldn't help wishing it was mine; but, then again no one really ever comes to my house. Only my booty calls, and I guess not even that can happen anymore. Once again fuck my life! I see her nod her head in agreement to meeting tomorrow, and thenSam orders me out of the way. The thing is I couldn't just let her go; I wanted to follow her, protect her, and make sure she gets everything she ever wants or needs. _Fuck! _Sam says I will see her tomorrow, but we have to let her leave so we can go to the council. Once I step out of her path, she is zooming through the woods so fast my head spins. I stood there shaking my head, trying to rid myself of thoughts of following her, while waiting for my Alpha to phase in again so we can head back to La Push. All the while, my heart felt tight from my imprint's distance. This shit was going take some getting used to…if I ever got used to it. Hearing Jared's thoughts on Kim only made it clearer, there was no escaping it. Leech or not, she is mine!


	5. Confusion

_**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer**_

_**Beta'd by: Maria Vilson**_

**Chapter 5: ****Confusion**

**Bella POV:**

Running as fast as my feet could carry me in the direction of my truck, my heart was beating with an unknown force that called me back to the clearing to the wolf named Paul. There was just something about the look in his eyes when he stared at me.

I couldn't place it, and yet I was not uncomfortable. It almost felt like I was home; which, in itself was odd because I definitely never felt that way before, not in my own home with Charlie and definitely not with Edward and his family.

It was mind boggling to say the least and I just wanted to get as far away as possible. Maybe with some distance I could clear my head; then again the tightness in my chest only grew stronger with each passing step. Was I broken? I didn't think so. I felt fine until I took off and left Sam and Jake in the forest.

Finally reaching my truck and jumping in as quickly as possible, I made a u-turn and sped as fast as my trusty truck could take me home. Once I reached my driveway I noticed that Charlie wasn't home yet, which was good because I'm sure I look a mess. I wasn't up for explaining things just now. I'm gonna have enough of that to do tomorrow.

I'm still not sure how or what to make of my earlier situation. I headed upstairs to the bathroom so that I could clean up before starting dinner, while my mind replayed images of the odd situation I found myself in.

**Paul POV:**

After Sam and Jake phased in we took off towards La Push. The pack mind was full of questions about this new development with Bella Swan. We all wanted to know what this meant, was she a leech or something else entirely.

Listening to Jake, he was comparing the differences in her from the last time he had seen her almost a year ago. Seeing the images in his mind and what he thought of her was starting to piss me off. On top of that, Quil just could not stop thinking about how hot she would look with blonde hair.

I was going to end up fucking them up if they didn't stop thinking about my imprint like that. Hearing my inner beast come to life, Sam ordered the two idiots to cut it out; but, that didn't stop Jake. He continued to think about how beautiful she was and now that she didn't look so sad he might give it go.

I was beyond pissed. How dare that ass-hat try to make a go at my imprint. I turned around and started stalking in his direction. It was like he was taunting me on purpose, telling me how I didn't think anything of her and just because she was my imprint doesn't mean that she has to choose me… that fuckin hurt. He was laughing at me and saying that it would be exactly what I deserved with the way I went through women.

Then he began thinking about what she would say if she knew that I was nothing more than a man whore. I was upon him now ready for attack; growling, fangs bared. I was gonna a take a chunk out of this mother fucker.

I lunged forward to grab his front leg. The little shit was fast, turning and catching the tip of my ear. We fumbled around, each taking swipes from the other; all the while he was thinking of how to make Bella his.

_**I am going to fucking kill you Black, **_I screamed in my head, lunging again for his leg. I grabbed ahold and began tearing into his hind leg as if it was a piece of chicken.

Hearing him howl in pain, damn that felt good. Shut him up too. Finally Sam stepped in and ordered us apart, telling us to phase back and head towards his house for an emergency pack meeting.

Growling one last time at Jake, I phased back, put my shorts on, and ran towards Sam's place with him and Jake behind me. All the while my mind was on Bella Swan and how to make her mine…

**Pack POV:**

_That has gotta be the most funniest shit I have ever seen in my life.-__**Jared**_

_I still don't see how he could __have__ imprinted on a leech loving pale face.-__**Leah**_

_She didn't seem so bad, I think she is very pretty.-__**Seth**_

_Yeah __she's__hot,__ wish I was the one to imprint on her.-__**Quil**_

_You think everyone is hot you horny perv.-__**Leah**_

_What can I say I love all women.-__**Quil**_

_Oh shit Paul is going to attack Jake if he doesn't shut up soon.-__**Embry **_

_I don't know why__. W__asn't he just complaining about the leech lover/possible leech a minute ago.-__**Leah**_

_That was before the imprint Leah.-__**Seth**_

_It shouldn't have changed his opinion of her__. O__n top of that__,__ wasn't he with someone not an hour ago.-__**Leah**_

_Doesn't matter__,__ she is it for him.-__**Sam**_

_**Jake, Paul stand down and phase back now!-Sam**_

_The rest of you head to my house while I handle these two.-__**Sam**_

_Right boss!-__**Jared**_


End file.
